rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 12
Welcome ladies and gents to the 12th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. It's been a relatively slow news week. Regardless, we have a few revealing user related events that may spark your interest. Read all about it just below. Users Under Attack By Mysterious Bot Account A few complaints have been sent this week as a user claiming itself to be the vanguard of Rrrather makes an unpredicted appearance. The account, simply named Rrrather_Vanguard, was made as early as a week ago and has been criticized for spamming the comment sections of multiple questions. Its comments are generally lengthy in text and point out specific flaws in whatever question it's posted on. The most common flaw brought up being unoriginal or overused questions. Public opinion of the user is currently mixed. Many users have openly stated their annoyance of the account and are inciting that its actions are a form of censorship or even harassment. Many of these are users who were criticized by the vanguard for making unoriginal content. However, quite a few of his detractors haven't even been visited by him. There are even a select few users who have came out in support of his actions, stating that the vanguard is only protecting the site from the low quality trash questions that have been infesting the site. The account has made very few personal comments or replies and very little is really known about the account at this point in time. What little we do know about the account is that it seems to originate from Virginia. Because of this, some users have speculated that the account may belong to either Travis261 or ilovefreedom. However, there is still a distinct possibility that the account could be using a proxy or rather it could just be owned by an unrelated or new user. Whoever the account may be, it will likely only pick up more enemies if it continues its course of action. Startling And Juicy Secrets Revealed In Rrrather Chatroom A few raunchy secrets have been revealed this week as various users have revealed shocking news about themselves through the rrrather chat. While many of this would have gone unheard of with the constantly changing chatlogs, we have screenshots of the events in question, preserved in their original juicy state. The startling reveals began when Cynic, a regular time user to the site, began making several questionable comments in the chat. Many of which hinted at her liking of little children, particularly of the female variety. She even mentions wanted to touch them along with some other unnamed male. Who this other person or user is currently unknown. But the reveals don't just stop there. A few days later, another shocking revalation was made by user Pwnxgamer. In the chat he is quoted saying "I'm gay for TD". He seemed very hesitant about mentioning it at the time. Where this possible relationship will go is currently up for guess. This Week In Questions A couple new series and tournaments have been started just this week. Three new tournaments are currently being ran by users Dragah, gtc26 and tensticles. Dragah is starting his latest tournament on the Internet sensation known as pink guy. Multiple song tracks made by him are being tested against each other in this latest series. gtc26 is starting a new tournament on influential deaths in comic books. And tensticles is doing a tournament consisting of multiple trends hated by the rrrather community. The tournament is currently in its final round, where voting is deciding which type of questions are hated more, ones that bash users or ones that use the same options. Pitch in your vote now before the it ends. Another tournament is also being done by Shavam, which includes various female characters in comic books and tries to determine which is the most attractive. As for series, we have a new one being made by The_Owl. His latest series being dubbed "icon mania" puts two well known icons next to each other and asks which one does the rrrather userbase like more. Similarly, chupacabra is doing a series of questions focusing on images in general. And lastly we have RubiLove, who has been making several questions under the theme of various hairstyles. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport